Truth and Realization
by CrypticAlumni
Summary: Believe it or not, but after a certain history lesson, it has inspired me to write this story. The idea seemed pretty cool, so I stuck with it. Nothing big. Just your typical Naruto romance drama oneshots. Naruto x Hinata Complete!


Hello everyone! I haven't been on this website for a while! Dang... blows dust off screen... cough cough

Ok, um, well, believe it or not, but after a certain history lesson, it has inspired me to write this story. The idea seemed pretty cool, so I stuck with it. Nothing big. Just your typical Naruto romance/drama one-shots.

This is a short-story that I whipped up depicting an alternative ending that I think might be somewhat, lets say, interesting, or however you'd like to view it, for this anime/manga. Just telling ya, I have borrowed a famous quote, a quote I had learned from that history lesson and put it to use: "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn". It's from a book/movie. Which one? Here's a clue: It's set during the American Civil War. You'll have to figure the rest out yourself! Muhahahahahhahahah!!!

Ahem, and so, without any more of my babbles, please kick back, relax, and enjoy the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT... IT BELONGS TO THE MAKER., WHICH SADLY IS NOT ME... HOWEVER, THIS SCRIP IS MINE AND MINE ONLY, AND I HEREBY STATE NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO COPY AND USE THIS SCRIPT AS THEIR OWN WITHOUT FURTHER PERMISSION OF THE AUTHOR (me!!!!). I'LL HAVE TO SUE YOU IF YOU DO... .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TRUTH AND REALIZATION

A Short story by CrypticHero...

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Naruto sat scoffing down his ramen. He couldn't help but be surprised at the tranquility of Konoha, where there was once disaster and chaos, there was now silence and peace. Although he would never openly admit it, it was all thanks to him. Naruto had been the one who had risked his life to defeat Orochimaru. He almost died doing so, but he did it. He beat him. Convincing Sasuke to return to the village was something deemed impossible... but somehow, he did it. He smiled and stopped eating just long enough to admire the change in the village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had had her heart broken again, and she has finally come to understand. After all these years, she has accomplished nothing, and has only hurt herself. She walked down the dirt path road that cut right through the village. She came to a halt at a bench, and impassively sat herself down. How could she have been so blind? All this time she was fixated on a man she could not get. Someone who did not love her as she did him, that she had been deluding herself and had failed to notice the one who had been there for her whenever she was feeling down, whenever she needed support. The one who truly cared for her, the one she had turned down every time. It was Naruto who had risked his life to save her multiple times from the jaws of death. A single tear slid down her soft face— Sasuke has hurt her again, but this time, she tried not to care. She would not cry over such a despicable situation. It is only now did she finally realize Sasuke wasn't the one she loved. It was Naruto.

She stood up and managed a small smile.

"Yes... I'll go find him, and tell him... Tell him that I do love him! He must know. Then everything will be alright!" Sakura was determined, and she could not contain it any longer. Naruto needed to know that she had been wrong to disregard him, and now she had opened her eyes.

She sprinted into the main portion of the village and began searching. Finding Naruto was not the least bit difficult. He was either training, or at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Sakura stumbled as she came to a stop, her eyes landing upon the bright, golden haired boy.

Naruto looked behind his shoulder and smiled, "Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you lately! How've you been?" He waved with a mouth-full of ramen.

"I'm… I'm doing great. Just great." Sakura forced herself to return a weak smile. "Naruto, I really need to talk to you. It's important, so would you mind going for a walk with me?" She blushed slightly and lowered her head.

Naruto shot Sakura a puzzled look.

"Er, Sure thing!" Naruto replied after a short pause. He slapped some bills on the table and waved good-bye to Ichiraku and followed Sakura outside.

Naruto was rather inquisitive. Sakura had never talked to him about anything serious before. _Maybe it's something about that Sasuke._ What's so great about him anyways? They both walked in silence until they reached a bench underneath a large cherry blossom tree. There was an awkward moment of silence, before Naruto decided to speak up.

"Well, you must be pretty happy now that Sasuke's back."

Sakura looked at him and started to feel uneasy. "No! Not at all!" She looked up at the blooming cherry blossoms. "I mean, I am relieved that he's finally back, but it's not the kind of happy that you're thinking off! I'm not falling for him again!"

Naruto stared at her, his face clearly showing he is confused.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, I truly am!"

The boy was shocked. "Sorry? What for?"

"For being so blind all these years! For not noticing you… For being so malicious and uncaring towards you, while you have loved me so."

Naruto just silently stared at her in awe. The truth was, he did not know what to say. When he thought about it, it was quite true. So he just listened.

"You were always there when I needed someone, and you were always there to pick me up when I'm down. You were treating me so kindly, yet I was the one who kept pushing you away." Sakura pulled up a hand and rested it on Naruto's cheek, staring into his deep blue eyes. "But now, I've come to my senses. I understand the truth now! So please Naruto, give me another chance. Forgive me for all I have done to hurt you, and-and, let's start over," the girl pleaded.

He looked down at her. "What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked with a raised eye-brow.

Sakura clenched the bridge of her skirt nervously and gulped, "I-I think that I've finally realized that Sasuke has not been the one who I truly love… It is you, Naruto, who has won my heart."

Once again, he was dumbfounded. The matter was so sudden and surprising that it almost struck him as funny! It used to always be him who would say these kinds of things to her, but now that he has gotten tired of this, Sakura took up the job. Oh the irony! He let loose a little laugh. "Well Sakura, I'm afraid it is too late for that."

Her eyes widened and she stared up at him in disbelief, "W-what did you say?"

"True, you have been the love of my life. However, I have been tired of waiting for you. I have given up on you." He stated simply. "But we could still be friends."

Her eyes started to moisture as she gaped at him, "But I want us to be more than just that! I love you!"

Naruto shook his head, "That would be your misfortune."

"Naruto…"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I assure you one day, you will find a man justly fit for you."

"But, but I've changed and—"

"And so have I," Naruto replied. "As shocking as it may appear, I have grown out of you, Sakura-chan. There are many women out there, and there has bound to be one that is perfect for me. And that woman is not you." He gave her a smirk. "However, I do have a pretty good idea as to who it may be," he said, and turned to leave.

"Naruto! Please! What about me?" tears now streaming down her cheeks, "What should I do if you leave me now?"

He turned to look at her, and retorted, "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." And walked off to find a certain lavender eyed girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked alongside the edge of the lake with a smile. It was such a beautiful day, perfect for a stroll. Konoha was really beautiful around spring time, with all the cherry blossom trees in bloom; it was really an amazing sight. She took in a deep breath of the fresh scents and exhaled with satisfaction. She had just finished up her morning training exercises and was allowing herself to finally relax a little. She found a tree and slumped down next to it, and absentmindedly began to trace the name "Uzamaki Naruto" onto a small pile of dirt. She sighed and stared dreamily. _Oh Naruto…_

"What'cha up to?" came a voice from behind, causing her to jump up in surprise. She looked up behind her and gasped as she figured who it was.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun! What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Nothing really, just wanted to check on you." He said with his infamous grin.

Hinata blushed furiously. Anyone could've known by those reactions that the girl was madly in love with him. Yet, a few years back, Naruto was still too dense to figure that out. Now, he was much more intelligent and couldn't help but smile. _'What a cute girl'_ he thought. "So are you doing anything?"

Hinata lowered her head to stare at her feet and began fiddling with her index fingers. Then, she nodded gently.

"Well that's just great! Hey, why don't you and I get together and do something? Say, training, ramen, or we could just take a stroll! What do ya say?" Naruto looked at her sweetly.

It took a moment for her to fully comprehend what he had just said. Hinata could not believe what her ears were hearing. _'This is too much… I must be dreaming!'_ All the girl was able to do was give him another light nod, before her world went black and her legs became limp. Naruto caught her in his arms and sighed, _'Well, fainting wasn't on the list, but I suppose this is nice too'_ and sat down against the tree with Hinata sound asleep in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's eyes trailed after Naruto's vanishing back, and crashed down on the bench. She held her hands up to cradle her face, and silently wept. A young man noticed her, and walked over with worry on his face, "Hey there, you alright? It doesn't look nice for such a pretty girl to be crying."

Sakura looked up, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She opened one just a slit, and took in the mans appearance. "Yes, I'll be fine… thanks."

The man nodded and said, "Ok, well, I'm headed for some ice cream. You want to come along?"

Sakura stared at him for a second, before slowly putting down her hands, and smiled.

The End

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Cut, Paste, Print, and That's a Wrap!!!

So how was it?

"That was short!"

Ya, course its short... what did you expect? It's a goddamn one-shot!

gasp...

Wha what the hell?

"Hey hey, don't you point your paws at me boy"

"..."

Oh no... its... its... its that, that dog... thing... from Naruto...

"I have a name ya know."

Whatever... So what, ya want more? Well we'll see. If the readers liked this, maybe I'll write a one-shot sequal... or not.

"Grr... Comon people! Show him your not afraid to tell 'em what ya thought of his script! Review and leave constructive critism!!"

Grins

"I'll let you touch my paw... it's soft..."

Me with a raised eye-brow: Tell me I'm not stuck with you...

"You're not stuck with me."

REALLY?!

"Nah kid! Course you are! What, you wanna know the truth or the lie? Make up your mind!"

Well, so until next time,

CrypticHero


End file.
